Soulless
by Lizzy2
Summary: Roswell..Liz sees a small strange light in the sky while on her roof. Her,Max,Maria and Michael investigate. The journal returns..and the first installment in the "soulless series." also TBC! P.s those who read my storys..i used spell check this time!


Subj:
**(no subject) **

Date:
12/13/01 10:33:27 AM Eastern Standard Time

From:
XvTheChosen0nevX

To:
XvTheChosen0nevX
  
  
Don't own..don't sue.  
  
Liz sat on her roof. Holding her journal watching each star. The sky black as coal as the meteor shower started. Each one she made a wish. Each one had a small secret behind one, each one brining a smile to her dry cherry colored lips. She wrapped the blanket closer around her. It was a cold day for New Mexico anyway. She looked up once more seeing a blue star streak across the sky. She sat up, as it continued lower, not a streak. It was actually falling! The sleeping city cried back with an explosion from the sound of the..thing landing. Liz grabbed her phone and dialed.  
  
~~~~  
The local woods, what Roswell had for woods anyway were quiet and foggy and crickets chirped in the background. She called Maria, to call Michael and the rest of everyone to tell them what she saw. She couldn't waste a moment waiting for them..she had to investigate..NOW! She heard a snapping twig and turned her flashlight toward the sound. Nothing. Just the night. Liz wrapped her coat tight around her. Now because she was cold but from the chill that kept going up her spine as she went deeper into the woods. She reached a hill, a long way down...with rocks and sharp particles. If she carefully walked down..it was pretty steep but she wore her hiking boots. She got in a squatting position to make it easier, when she felt a pair of cold hands connect with her back. Soon she went down the hill, trying to stop. Her body screamed at her brain in pain. She wanted to go numb. Numbness would be good now. But soon she hit a rock, and everything went black.   
  
~~~~  
Her blonde curly hair whipped in her face. It had been so long since she had taken human form. The cold New Mexico air hit her bare body in sharp needles. But she had to get out of here. Liz, was getting to close and she had to escape.. at least these woods. She heard a car ahead.  
"Yes," Her Body screamed. "Yes, IM near the road!"  
But her brain yelled back.  
"Its people you fool..hide."  
She decided to listen to her brain, and hid behind a tree. She noticed the soft glow of the moon bouncing off the cards hood. Then she recognized him. Max. Helping Maria out of the car as Michael already was on the move. The pain in her feat suddenly became apparent. She crouched lower, for cover and to shield the air from her nude form.   
"Liz said it was northwest of the campsite." She heard Max yelled.  
"My leader." She whispered.  
But her brain screamed back.  
'Whom will kill you if you leave this place, you betrayed him."  
Tess nodded. She was here on a mission. To destroy the people she had once cared about. Max looked in her direction and she crouched lower. Isabel was behind Max. Her hair was shorter, and she walked with confidence and Maturity. She was no longer the scared girl she once was. She watched as he kept watching the tree she was behind..but they kept going. She blew out all the breath she held in. Walking slowly toward the road. The road she would once walk again. Yet again would end in betrayal. Hopefully this time..she would succeed.  
  
~~~~  
Liz groaned, she heard people shouting her name. She sat up a bit. Max ran down the hill to her side, touching her face. Her bleeding forehead.   
"What happened?" Maria asked worried sick as Max's side checking her face.  
Liz scrunched her eyebrows, retracing her memory.  
"I fell."  
Max nodded reaching for her hand, but she pulled it away quickly, she could feel the finger prints on her back.  
"I was pushed." Max and Maria helped her up.  
"Lets get you back to the ca-"  
"No!" Liz yelled in a hushed panic.  
"It's this way."   
Carefully with Max's aid, they made it to the bottom of the hill, and forward until the blue light was ahead. They walked faster toward it. Max made his way to the small ship. It looked like a torpedo, somewhat but clear and see threw. He knocked on the glass, closely studying it. Michael joined him, while Liz and Maria looked around the landscape.   
"What exactly pushed you?" Maria whispered.  
Liz shrugged.  
"IM not sure, I..I..just remember looking..then being pushed." Liz explained.  
Maria nodded. She neeld down quickly and picked up a small plastic bubble. It was slimy and covered in blood. But it was clear originally and some cord of umbilical cord stuck out of it. Michael stepped over to her looking at it.   
"I know this" He whispered pointing to the odd foreign writing on the bubble. He squinted and looked closer.  
"To the misstre...young..pouch."  
"So this is some kind of pouch?" Maria asked.  
Max walked over looking at it.  
"But for what?"  
~~~~~~  
Liz headed away from the thing. Whatever landed could have landed a few feet away. She heard a small cry. Turning around was a baby wrapped in a material similar to the bubble Maria found, trapped inside. It cried, cried out to _her_. She could tell. Looking around frantically, she grabbed a stick and punctured the bubble. Now very solid. She tore it open more and pulled the baby out who cooed the minute her fingers came in contact with the child's body. Beside the bubble was a hand written note. In English. Whoever left the child here..was human..or knew humans.  
  
_Guard my little child...I may return for him. Till then..protect him..name him..love him  
  
forever  
His mother  
  
_She heard the breaking of twigs as Maria, Michael and Max ran over. Liz stood up holding the small infant.   
"I found him, he's all alone."  
Max looked down at the baby, then at Liz who should so much affection for the baby. He fell in love with her all over again. Liz slowly sat him up and held him close.  
"So what do we do with him?" She asked.  
"Well, for one, he needs a name." Maria chimed in.  
Liz cradled him..then slowly whispered.  
"Alex..Alex Whitman-" Liz paused.  
"Evans." She finished.  
Max smiled a small smile.   
"We'll call child services tomorrow."  
Liz looked up fear in her eyes.  
"We can't! His mother was probably the one who pushed me, she'll want him back Max..we have to protect him."  
Max looked to Maria who nodded to Liz's outburst.  
"OK, at my place." Michael relied..then looked to Max.  
"_Our_ place."  
Maria smiled following Liz out of the woods with little Alex in there arms.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Maria opened the microwave, pulling out the bottle and testing it on her arm. Perfect.  
"About time." Michael grumbled.  
Maria turned smiling holding up the formulated bottle after about 45 times testing it.  
"I don't know.. Alex Michael Evans is very picky..just like his uncle."  
Michael's eyes brightened.  
"Alex Michael Evans?"  
"Well, yea, me and Liz were talking and we think it's unfair that Alex and Max get in their."  
Michael nodded then watched Maria carefully put on the top of the bottle.  
"You know you can't get attached."  
Maria looked up.  
"IM not attached." She whispered as she headed toward the living room. Liz was there cradling the baby.   
Maria walked over next to Liz and they both cooed.  
"Are too." Michael whispered.  
  
~~~~~~  
Max walked back to the woods, the feeling of someone their was overcoming his logical side. A small shuffle behind him, caused him to turn to see someone dash from one to tree to another one.  
"Got you." Max whispered.  
He ran after the form, always a few feet ahead of him. It made a wide turn, Max made it short. He caught up grabbing it's arms, looking straight into her eyes. The image of his nightmare and everything in his life ruined.  
"Tess."  
  



End file.
